Guardians with a badge and a gun Remastered
by MagicalGeek
Summary: A new world, a new start, a new life and a whole lot of enemies... Well just another day in the office. Welcome to the World of Remnant, a world of Bloody Evolution. Where's there are monsters ready to maul you. This is the remastered and rewritten version of Guardians with a badge and a gun.
1. Trailer

Trailer: A Harden heart with a pure soul

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **[Code 4]** Codec chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

Welcome to the World of Remnant, a world of Bloody Evolution.

* * *

Nature. Calm and peaceful nature.

Grimm, the creatures of destruction, the creatures that lack a soul.

A teenager a 15 year old, 5 feet 2 inches in height, he has pale white complexion with masculine features, silver eyes a scar on across his left eye and short black hair with streaks of Red in it. He is currently wearing the new US Army ACUs using technology derived from OctoCamo smart camouflage that can imitate the color and texture of wall and ground surfaces, fooling both the naked eye and infrared sensors, in his default color which is light charcoal gray and integrated Red Knee and Elbow Pads, a Red and Black Modular Boot System, the Solid Eye on his left eye and over those is a red CAGE Armor Chassis with a Red High Back Belt and Black MOLLE Pouches, a Red Drop Leg Holster, a Red Drop Leg Gas Mask pouch, a Black Urban Tactical Headset, Red shin and arm guard and Red thigh guard.

He is currently armed with the Mk.20 Superior Combat Assault Rifle with the Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope (Assault Scope), AN/PEQ-2 IR laser designator and a weaponlight, and a M12 Nova with a Streamlight TLR-2 weaponlight/laser module.

He is walking through the forest when suddenly the background flashes, suddenly transforming into the war torn city of New York before reverting back to the original. Then the background flashes again, suddenly transforming into a burning jungle before reverting back to the original.

He suddenly stops and quickly shoulders the rifle and slowly spins about, now it became his first person point of view. He is now surrounded by Beowolves, white plates of bones covering their bodies and faces, their glowing red eyes would be rather intimidating, who are carefully watching him suddenly the Grimm flashes transforming into Ceph Grunt with the background of New York before reverting back to the original.

Suddenly one of the Beowolves lunge at the teen and in slow motion he snap aim at the Beowolf and open fire. The 5.56mm round went through the mouth of the Beowolf and out the back of the head, killing it.

The Beowolves angry with the death of one of them, charged at him, although they didn't manage to land a hit on him as he rolled away just in time, resulting in a rather comedic scene of 6 Beowolves crashing into each other before an explosion killed them, the teen stood up quickly and open fire at another Beowolf in front of him.

Then he duck as a claw belonging to a Beowolf appeared where his head was a minute ago, he in reply draw his M12 Nova and emptied his magazine at the Beowolf's head. Suddenly he drop his SCAR to it's sling before drawing a Condor Kukri Machete blocking another strike he quickly holstered his pistol and open fire with his SCAR one handed.

The remaining Grimm had become apprehensive somewhat of the teen's skills, as they saw nine of their own be felled so easily, they were debating it this target was truly worth the effort as he casually reloads his M12 Nova and SCAR. Before the Grimm could react to the clank of a receiver the teen open fire again. The 5.56mm round went through the white plates of bones like hot knife through butter taking each Grimm down faster before the other react.

Each Grimm was killed by a burst of 5.56 before they could even get close or react to the teenager. Then the Rifle clicked empty, that the Grimm quickly throwing caution to the wind they charged at him from opposite sides. But before it could reach him the teen dash towards the closest Beowolf and kicked it's chin up with a well placed strike from his knee, immediately following up with stabbing his Kukri through it's head, from under his skull.

Another appeared inside the teen's guard with it's Claw ready to slash when he got a 9x19mm Parabellum for it's troubles. As the battle rage on when the sound of air being beat into submission was heard suddenly a light was shined on the teenager and gunfire that sounds like a chainsaw was heard the remaining Beowolves was quickly slaughtered by 7.62×51mm NATO rounds. With the battle done, fifteen Beowolf corpses remained on the forest floor, slowly evaporating into nothingness, the teenager relaxed from his battle stance, sheathed his Kukri and casually reloads his weapons.

Then something rang and the teen put his hands on his ear.

 **[What is it?]** The teen grunt.

 **[Time to go back.]** The voice from the other side replied.

 **[Hm... Fine.]** The teen sighed.

Then the sounds grew louder as something land near the teen. The rotor wing aircraft, called the helicopter, has 4 blades spinning on the top and a smaller 5 blades spinning in the rear, it has sharp sleek angular design, overing those are disk like designs, like it was design so the air would go around the frame of the aircraft, on the nose of the aircraft is Forward looking infrared (FLIR) camera, refuel probe and Radar, and the color of the aircraft was dark enough so the naked eye couldn't see it. It has two Miniguns on the sides with the Gunner waving at him.

The teen duck under the blades of the helicopter as he entered the passenger compartment of the helicopter. The gunner close the door and the helicopter flew off.

"Where to?" The teen asked the Pilot.

"Back to Mother Base." The pilot replied as the helicopter flew off into the night sky.

* * *

 **What do you think of this story?**

 **I was inspired by some RWBY fanfictions.**

 **This is the remastered and rewritten version of Guardians with a badge and a gun, so please read and review.**

 **Hope you like it and I'll update as fast as I can and can Any one guess what Helicopter I just describe?**

 **You'll get a cookie.**


	2. Prologue

Prologue: We are fated to stay as heroes as we walk through the valley of the shadow of death.

* * *

 **Being a hero is hard, e** **specially if you're now the twin brother of one Ruby Rose.**

* * *

RWBY with elements of Metal Gear Solid, Rainbow Six Siege, Crysis and ARMA 3.

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **I'm no hero. Never was, never will be.**

 **\- Solid Snake**

* * *

 **I am fate with a badge and a gun.**

 **Protecting the prey from the predators.**

 **The good from the bad.**

 **We are the police.**

 **\- End of Watch**

* * *

A Village is under attack by Grimm and the Remnant of the United States Armed Forces are fighting them.

"Beowolves on the right!" Shouted one of the Marines as his friend shift fire with his HK MG5, giving the Beowolves a hail of 7.62 lead. Then two AH-64E Apache Guardian flew over them this 30mm autocannon firing as they let off a few Hydra rockets. Then 2 Singapore Light Strike Vehicles and Pandur II race by their machine guns firing into the horde of Grimm with great effect.

"DEATHSTALKER!" One of the Marine shouted in panic when the Scorpion Grimm appeared only to be taken down by a massive Explosion. A Marder Medium MBT arrived with more Marines and Army Troopers to support the Marines.

But at the front lines it's a different story. Mortar and Artillery strikes rain down on the Grimm as a few teenagers of the 18th Military Police Brigade hold the line.

"Hold the LINE!" Shouted one of them, he is wearing the new US Army ACUs in his default color which is light charcoal gray and integrated Red Knee and Elbow Pads, a Red and Black Modular Boot System, the Solid Eye on his left eye and over those is a red CAGE Armor Chassis with a Red High Back Belt and Black MOLLE Pouches, a MOLLE Helmet, a Navy Blue Bassard with the white words MP in big bold letters, a Red Drop Leg Holster, a Red Drop Leg Gas Mask pouch, a Black Urban Tactical Headset, Red shin and arm guard and Red thigh guard.

Then the 2 Singapore Light Strike Vehicles and Pandur II arrived, one of the driver jump out and ran to the Black, Grey and Red teen.

"Sir we need to hold this flank!" The Driver shouted.

"Right!" The teen shouted back before looking at his teammates and comrades. "I need to check my left flank." He shouted before running to the left.

The teen reach his left and found a few empty huts and a whole lot of Grimm.

"I need fire mission 2233144." The teen radioed in. "And some one get the Pandur to shift on the left." He added before quickly firing his SCAR at the Grimm jumping at him. Before he could react an artillery shell feel nearby and threw him into one of the huts.

At the rear lines the Artillerymen could only watch in horror as one of their shells landed near the teen's IFF beacon and threw him into one of the huts.

"FRIENDLY FIRE! FRIENDLY FIRE!" The Artillerymen shouted.

The entire Artillery and mortar battery quickly shift fire as many started calling a medivac.

But back in the hut the teen lay unconscious a shadow appears above him, armed with a scythe.

* * *

 **A few Years ago...**

* * *

The year is 2040 Earth is under attack by aliens.

Known as the Cephalopods, the Cephalopods first appeared during the Tunguska Event and was found by Jacob Hargreave who believed only he could defeat the Ceph. This cause him to sabotage Earth's defenses and the only weapon that could hurt the Cephalopods. The Nanosuit. Thanks to those idiots from Crynet Systems and Crynet Enforcement and Local Logistics, earth is completely defenseless from the Cephalopods.

* * *

Inside a bunker hidden somewhere in the Continental United States a group of people are busy as above them a war continues to burn the Earth as extraterrestrial invaders continue to bombard any Earth Military Forces. The United States Armed Forces knows it's hopeless so they gather a group of Civilians and Soldiers, Sailors and Marines to get them out of there, and in Charge is the newly Promoted Captain Red Rose.

Captain Red Rose is a member of the 18th Military Police Brigade, reinstated, and formerly of the Rhode Island State Police, he is a 35 year old, 6 feet 2 inches in height. He is currently wearing the new US Army ACUs in it's default pattern the Operational Camouflage Pattern (MultiCam Pattern) and integrated Khaki Knee and Elbow Pads, with a special under-suit using technology derived from Sneaking Suit technology from the Cold War, the Modular Boot System, the Solid Eye on his left eye and over those is the CAGE Armor Chassis with a High Back Belt and MOLLE Pouches, a Navy Blue Bassard with the white words MP in big bold letters, a Drop Leg Holster, a Drop Leg Gas Mask pouch, a Urban Tactical Headset, shin and arm guard and thigh guard.

Red is currently watching his friend Dexter Strange work on something right out of Stargate.

"Is it ready?" Red asked his Mad Scientist friend, who is tinkering with the console.

"Almost." Dexter replied as the bunker as explosions shakes the room letting dust fall.

The bunker looks like any other bunker if it wasn't for the sci-fi electronics scattered around the room. All around the room are Marines, Marines Force Recon, Marine Raiders, Army Soldiers, Army Rangers, Army Paratoopers, Army Special Forces, Delta Force, US Navy Sailors, US Coast Guard personnel, Marine MP, US Army MPs and US Navy Master-at-arms. They are the last forces of the United States Armed Forces as the alien invaders continue to bombard the world, taking out any from of resistance.

"Can you hurry up Dexter!" Red snapped when the explosion settles down.

"This is delicate equipment, we can't rush it Red!" Dexter shouted back.

"Well excuse me if I want to save as many as we can." Red muttered as he lean on the wall as another explosions shakes the room. "Is this really a good idea Dexter?" Red asked Dexter as the mad scientist continue to work on the console.

''You worry too much Red, the portal is perfectly safe and you know it." Dexter replied with a nonchalant shrug. "I did save you from that bunker did I?" Dexter asked smugly.

"Yes, well excuse me if I'm a bit skeptical of going to the unknown to survive an alien invasion, it sounds risky." Red replied looking out the doorway where the civilians are huddled together as Soldiers, Sailors and Marines kept them calm.

"If we succeed, we could travel across the multiverse, and maybe even prevent this catastrophic event." Dexter retorted as he continue to type on the console. "Target locked, awaiting activation. Go for it Red!" Dexter suddenly announced to Red.

"Get up! We are leaving!" Red shouted to the group outside before typing in the coordinates of the secret Base they built to escape the alien invasion.

The portal opened in a red, black and silver swirl of energy, initially unfocused, but as soon stabilizing into an image of a off shore plant in the middle of the day.

"Damn those engineers work fast." Red commented as the group of people flow through the portal.

Suddenly a massive explosion was heard shaking the bunker, then gunfire follow suit as the screams of the Ceph are heard causing the line to go faster.

{The Bunker's breached! Bunker breached!} The Guards at the entrance shouted.

"They breach the bunker!" Red shouted at an MP who nodded as they quickly rushing the people into the portal.

{Sir! We'll hold them off! Blow the bunker!} One of the Guards at the entrance shouted as gunfire is heard in the background.

"No! We are leaving together!" Red shouted in reply, unwilling to make more heroes.

{No time sir! We'll hold them off! Just blow the bunker!} Another one of the Guards shouted.

"Right." Red sighed. "It's been an honor."

{The honor was ours sir.} The Guards at the entrance replied.

Red went to the console where Dexter is waiting for him.

"Do it." Red nodded to Dexter who nodded back. They type in their codes and the screen became a timer, counting down. After that they face the portal and walk through letting the portal to shut down leaving the room covered in darkness.

The room was quiet until suddenly the Cephs appeared looking around as the timer slowly reached 0, then suddenly the bunker's reactor went nuclear, causing an explosion which easily took out the portal and even caved in the bunker, leaving behind nothing but smoking ruins.

* * *

Welcome to Mother Base located in the middle of the ocean with a small island nearby, in an unknown world aka. in the middle of no where.

Mother Base is a off-shore plant turned fortress, it contained an indoor firing range, as well as a kill house. It also possessed a defense weapons systems, and it also possessed a landing/takeoff runway deck similar to an aircraft carrier. Mother Base consists of a Command Platform, a Combat Unit Platform, a R&D Platform, a Base Development Platform, a Support Platform, a Intel Platform, a Medical Platform, a Animal Conservation Platform, a Quarantine Zone, a Brig, an Armory, a Vehicle Bay, a Hangar which consists of a runway strip, small cargo and a large cargo elevator, cargo hull, five cranes (two on one strut, one on the other strut and two on the dock), a helicopter pad, and a dock, a Training facility and a even a Sauna. It has one helipad per Regular Strut, two per Command Strut, Security measures such as cameras, laser barriers, mines, spotlights and combat drones.

The Mother Base is filled with equipment both NATO and Warsaw equipment or a mixture of both, the Vehicle Bay and Hangar is so full of both some joke that they could invade panama.

Like the upgraded BTR-80 renamed as the ZHUK BR-3 and the ZHUK RS-Z0 a modified and upgraded BTR-80 with the Katyusha 130mm artillery rockets.

The modified and upgraded Stryker renamed as the STOUT IFV-SC modified and upgraded to use the Rheinmetall MK 20 Rh 202 autocannon in Marder IFV turret.

The M4 Scorcher a modified Merkava Howitzer Sholef using the turret of the M109A6 Paladin.

The HP-48 Krokodil a combination of the Mi-24 Hind and the Mi-28 Havoc using the Mi-40 design.

The UTH-66 Blackfoot that is mostly based on the Sikorsky H-60/S-70 utility helicopters with notable changes being a more angular nose section, retractable landing gear, quad engines and a tail boom reminiscent of a CH-53, the most notable Blackfoot is based on the MH-60L DAP "Direct Action Penetrator" variant with the ability to carry troops like the Hind.

The UH-80 Ghosthawk a upgraded and stealthier UH-60 Blackhawk featuring a stealth design that was developed for special operations with a focus on deployment and extraction of troops undetected by enemy radar. The most notable Ghosthawk is the UH-80R Ghosthawk based on the MH-60L DAP "Direct Action Penetrator" variant is equipped with a Forward looking infrared (FLIR) camera, Target Designation, refuel probe, Radar, M134 door guns, and stub wings that could be attached with FLIR Pod, Fueltanks, M230 30 mm autocannon, Hydra rocket pod, AGM-114 Hellfire missiles, AIM-92 Stinger air-to-air missiles, GAU-19 gun pods, and M134 minigun pods, with the ability to carry troops like the Hind.

The RAH-66 Comache the reintroduction of the prototype for special operations with a focus on reconnaissance and close air support of troops undetected by enemy radar. The dedicated attack helicopter the AH-66R Comache has wings that could mount Hydra rocket pod, AGM-114 Hellfire missiles, AIM-92 Stinger air-to-air missiles, it is equip with a Radome and a combined sensor and targeting unit usually found in the Apache Longbow. The helicopter is equip with the M197 20mm Gatling cannon to replace the XM301, it has AGM-114 Hellfire or AIM-92 Stinger inside Internal bays.

The WY-55 Hellcat an upgraded model of the AW159 Wildcat.

The CH-67 Huron an upgraded and modified model of the CH-47 Chinook that was developed for special operations with a focus on deployment and extraction of troops undetected by enemy radar.

The V-44X Blackfish third-generation tilt-rotor VTOL which was copied from the V-22 Osprey, with huge internal storage allows for transportation of vehicles up to the size and weight of a KTO Rosomak APC in the vehicle transport variant or up to 32 fully armed soldiers with supplies in the infantry transport variant. The storage space of the gunship variant is fully occupied by automated weapon stations like teh AC-130 and carried ammunition.

The MQ-12 Falcon a upgraded and modified MQ-8 Fire Scout for close air support and can be deployed in the most dangerous zones thanks to its unmanned construction for reconnaissance.

The F/A-181 Black Wasp II upgraded and modified F/A-18E Super Hornet, with a stealthy airframe similar to the F-22 Raptor and the F-35 Lightning II.

The A-164 Wipeout a modified and upgraded A-10 Thunderbolt II with a stealthy airframe similar to the F-22 Raptor.

The F-14ST Silent Tomcat upgraded and modified with a stealthy airframe similar to the F-22 Raptor and the F-35 Lightning II the new and improved Tomcat is the new interceptor for the Remnant of the United States Armed Forces both the Navy and Air Force.

But beside the upgraded or modified vehicle they also kept the old standard vehicle. Like the Oshkosh M-ATV, Singapore Light Strike Vehicle, KTO Rosomak, Pandur II, LGS Fennek, MH-6/AH-6 Little Bird, CH-47 Chinook, HEMTT, Namer APC, Ajax Scout SV, Kamaz Typhoon, Humvee, Marder Medium MBT, Leopard 2A7+, the V-22 Osprey, the AH-64E Apache Guardian, the AH-1Z Viper, the CH-53E Super Stallion, MH-53E Sea Dragon, the CH-53K King Stallion, MQ-9 Reaper, RQ-4 Global Hawk, the Lockheed AC-130U Spooky, AC-130W Stinger II and AC-130J Ghostrider, EC-130, HC-130, MC-130J Commando II, WC-130, KC-130, C-130J Super Hercules, C-17 Globemaster III, A400M Atlas, C-27J Spartan, KC-10 Extender and KC-135 Stratotanker.

They also have ships like he Independence-class littoral combat ship, Sentinel-class cutter, Cyclone-class patrol ship, National Security Cutter, Freedom-class littoral combat ship, the Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carrier, a few troopships, a few cargo ships, a few container ship, Ticonderoga-class guided missile cruiser, Arleigh Burke-class destroyer, a few Zumwalt-class destroyers, a few Virginia-class submarine, San Antonio-class amphibious transport dock, Tugboats and Tanker ships.

But the surprising thing of the portal is...

"WHY AM I A FREAKING 12 YEAR OLD!" Red shouted in anger as he was deaged for 23 years.

"Your not the only one." His buddy 1st Lieutenant Nick Slate, he is a 14 year old, he has white hair, caramel brown eyes and he has the defined and masculine features with a Pale White complexion with a scar on across his mouth on the right. He is also wearing a US Army ACUs using technology derived from OctoCamo smart camouflage in it's default pattern the Operational Camouflage Pattern (MultiCam Pattern) and integrated Knee and Elbow Pads, with a special under-suit using technology derived from Sneaking Suit technology from the Cold War, the Modular Boot System, the Solid Eye on his left eye and over hose is the CAGE Armor Chassis with a High Back Belt and MOLLE Pouches, a Drop Leg Holster, a Drop Leg Gas Mask pouch, a Urban Tactical Headset, shin and arm guard and thigh guard.

Nick is currently armed with the CZ Scorpion Evo 3 A1 with the EOTech Holographic sight, Laser Pointer and a weaponlight, and a M12 Nova with a weaponlight.

"Yes. We notice that." Gunnery Sergeant John Sterling said sarcastically, he is a 13 year old, he has grey hair, his eyes are Green and has a heavy tanned complexion. He is also wearing a the new US Marine MCCUUs using technology derived from OctoCamo smart camouflage, in it's default pattern the MARPAT and integrated Knee and Elbow Pads, with a special under-suit using technology derived from Sneaking Suit technology from the Cold War, the Modular Boot System, the Solid Eye on his left eye and over hose is the Modular Body Armor with MOLLE Pouches, a Drop Leg Holster, a Drop Leg Gas Mask pouch, a Urban Tactical Headset, shin and arm guard and thigh guard.

John is currently armed with the Benelli M1014 JSCS with a Laser Pointer and a weaponlight and a M12 Nova with a weaponlight.

"Yeah, so calm down Red." Staff Sergeant Robert Tanner added trying to calm him down, he is a 14 year old, he has brown hair, his eyes are light blue and has a Tanned complexion. He is also wearing a the new US Marine MCCUUs using technology derived from OctoCamo smart camouflage, in it's default pattern the MARPAT and integrated Knee and Elbow Pads, with a special under-suit using technology derived from Sneaking Suit technology from the Cold War, the Modular Boot System, the Solid Eye on his left eye and over hose is the Modular Body Armor with MOLLE Pouches, a Drop Leg Holster, a Drop Leg Gas Mask pouch, a Urban Tactical Headset, shin and arm guard and thigh guard.

Robert is currently armed with the US Army CZ Scorpion Evo 3 A1 with the EOTech Holographic sight, Laser Pointer and a weaponlight, and a M12 Nova with a weaponlight.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!" Red snapped at them before a cough got their attention. Walking towards them is a 30 year old man wearing the US Army ACUs with the High Back Belt and MOLLE Pouches, a Drop Leg Holster, a red beret and a MOLLE bandolier with MOLLE pouches. But the thing that got their attention is the 5 star rank on the shoulder.

"SIR!" Red, Nick, John and Robert salute him who return the salute.

"Come join the Admiral and I at the Command Platform. We have a lot to talk about." The general told them.

* * *

[Red's Narration]

[Welcome to the World of Remnant, in the RWBY Universe a world of Bloody Evolution.]

A flight of HP-48 Krokodil and UTH-66 Blackfoot flew by Mother Base on Patrol. Inside the Blackfoots are Delta and Marine Raider Snipers armed with DSG-1 Precision Rifles or M2014 Gauss Sabot Guns. The flight pass the Vehicle Bay where they could see the various Armored vehicles on the roof.

[The World of Remnant a future-fantasy world with airships, high-tech weaponry and a form of natural energy called Dust, existing side by side and where all living creatures possess a soul, the physical manifestation of which is known as Aura: a form of innate energy that bestows its user with certain abilities and powers. Semblances are unique expressions of this power, and are akin to a personal superpower unique to each character.]

Inside one of the Blackfoots a Marine Raider watch the Vehicle Bay before radioing in and the flight move on continuing their patrol route.

[A world beset by the Grimm, which are described as "creatures of destruction" and lack a soul.]

On the waters surrounding Mother Base are patrol boats, mostly Sentinel-class cutters, Cyclone-class patrol ships and a few National Security Cutters. They pass the docks where Independence-class littoral combat ships, Freedom-class littoral combat ships, the Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carrier, a few troopships, a few cargo ships, a few container ship, Ticonderoga-class guided missile cruiser, Arleigh Burke-class destroyer, a few Zumwalt-class destroyers, a few Virginia-class submarine, San Antonio-class amphibious transport dock, Tugboats and Tanker ships are currently dock.

[A world where most people live within the four Kingdoms; Vale, Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo. Through a combination of human tenacity and the use of natural barriers, these settlements managed to survive and are regarded as "safe havens" and "beacons of hope" for humanity. However, small villages and nomadic communities do exist outside of the territories of the main kingdoms]

A RQ-4 Global Hawk is seen flying above the Kingdom of Vale in High altitude, as the people of the Kingdom and the Huntress and Huntsman are completely ignorant of the Drone high above their heads. In the Command Platform of Mother Base the Global Hawk transmits Photograph and live video coverage to the operators of the Drone.

[A world where evil is harder to see.]

The General threw the pictures of Salem, Watts, Tyrian, Hazel, Adam Taurus, Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black.

The team look at the picture with a grim look on their face.

[We are tasked by god or Oum to stop the Darkness from winning... And for me to learn my heritage, my true heritage...]

Various Engineers and Mechanics are busy doing maintenance on the various vehicles, the scene change to various Airmen and Mechanics are busy doing maintenance on the various aircraft and finally , the scene change to various Sailors and Mechanics are busy doing maintenance on the Ships.

[Our mission is to save what remains, to save what's left of Humanity. We are the desperate measure. We are activated as a last resort. When society falls, we rise.]

The Scene changes to the back of Red's head before he suddenly turns to face the non existing camera.

"What will it take, to save what remains?" Red asked the camera rhetorically.

* * *

 **Let me be clear - no one is above the law.**

 **Not a politician, not a priest, not a criminal, not a police officer.**

 **We are all accountable for our actions.**

 **\- Antonio Villaraigosa**

* * *

 **What do you think of this story?**

 **I was inspired by some RWBY fanfictions so I thought why not.**

 **This is the remastered and rewritten version of Guardians with a badge and a gun, so please read and review.**

 **Hope you like it and I'll update as fast as I can.**


End file.
